Captured
by FullMetal Muggle
Summary: Ehh... summary inside...but it's kinda hard to explain... just read and find out :D Chapters are short but will be updated quickly WARNING: Yaoi/Clack fanfic! if u don like then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so Now that I have time to spare.... Here's the True_ Edited_ Ch. 1 ^-^**

_**Summary: When Cloud is sent on a mission to stop the Wutai remnant forces that have started causing trouble he ends up becoming their prisoner. Days later, Zack is sent to save the solders and infantrymen stuck in Wutai. Will he be able to save Cloud? And what is Wutai planning to do with Cloud? **_

**Ok so the summary isn't that good... but I don't know how to sum it up without giving the whole story away! xD**

**Anyway... I hope you will still read even after the crummy chapter summary  
**

**Well Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FFVII Crisis Core or any of the characters! Zack would still be with us if I did **

* * *

_Swoosh _

The automatic door in front of me swings open as I enter the large Briefing room. The familiar sound of computers fill the room as I look around. I can sill remember the time I was given my first mission by Director Lazzard, head of SOLDER, to fight in Wutai. I turn towards the desk to find the Director sitting here calmly and I straiten up at once. It was a surprise to see him here, even 1st class didn't see him often. "_This must be something very important for him to be here."_

"At ease Zack." The director was sitting in one of the large computer chairs, his gloved hands folded together and his chin resting slightly on them. I nod and relax.

"So what's going on?" Naturally I was anxious to find out about what was happening and get going as soon as possible. I was never a very patient person and curiosity usually got the best of me even now. I was just like a puppy everyone said, earning me the nickname of _"Zack the Puppy."_ Lazzard begins to type something into the computer as he starts to explain.

"Rumour has it that the Wutai remnant forces are back and are causing a lot of trouble." I frown at the statement. Wutai's become a threat again? I can't believe it. Lazzard continues his speech, paying no attention to the frown on my face.

"It's been almost 4 days since we heard form the squad that was sent to eliminate the remnant forces. Yesterday we sent a troop of infantrymen that was being led by a few 2nd class SOLDERS into Wutai, but we have lost all connection with them also. We are afraid that they have been taken as prisoners." A picture appears on the large hanging screen on the wall. "This is the leader of the remnant force, also known as the Wutai Crescent Squad." The picture was of a man who wore a silver helmet and an all white uniform similar to the original Wutai uniform. "Zack we need you to go to Wutai, stop the Crescent Squad, and rescue our men." A soft beeping sound can be heard coming from a watch that was strapped securely to the Directors wrist. He looks down and then stands up. " I'm sorry Zack but I must get going." he reaches over and grabs a Manila folder that he then hands to me. "Here are the names of the SOLDERS and other men that have gone missing. You have permission to take backup into Wutai if you desire. You leave in 3 hours." And with that note, Director Lazzard was heading out of the briefing room, leaving me to stand alone. I sit down and open the folder, curious to find out who is on the squad that is supposedly being held captive in Wutai, and that's when I remember something. I quickly pull out my cellphone, flip it open, and begin to rapidly search through my messages until I find what I'm looking for.

**Sender: Cloud Strife  
**

**Subject: Mission Time!**

**Hey Zack sorry for the late notice but I'm gonna be gone for a couple days. I was going to tell you in person but I had to leave right away so I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. I'm not sure where we are going and neither does the rest of my squad, all I know is that this mission is going to take a couple of day. I really wish I got a chance to say bye, but I guess beggars can't be choosers. Well... whenever we get to where we are going I'll let you know right away.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Cloud**

Looking at the date of the message I see that it was sent 3 days ago... and that was the last time anyone from the squad had been heard from. Franticly I search through the list of names hoping... _Praying _that Cloud's name isn't on the list.

Bennett...

Carr...

Irwin...

Jameson...

Starrling....

_Strife_

This is not happening. I sit back in the chair and look over the list again thinking that this was a mistake, that I misread the list and I am freaking out about nothing. But there is no denying the truth , he his name is on the list; he is trapped in Wutai and who knows what is happening to him. I look back down at my phone _2 more hours_ I get up from my seat and head out to find some backup for the mission ahead of me, all the while counting down the time I have left before my mission begins.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Cookies for reviewers as always! ^_^ **

**WARNING: next chapter is full of Cloud Abuse! [CA] read at your own risk! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! thx for all the reviews! any reviews are good with me! ^-^ well I had this chapter done but my computer decided that it didn't like me so it decided to delete the whole thing and I had to rewrite it! well i hope you like! **

**Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER:~sigh~ yea... still don't own Crisis Core... T_T so that means Zack's still not with us **

* * *

"_Someone make it stop!"_ That's all I can think as I am flung back into the stone pillar behind me _"Don't scream! Don't give them the satisfaction."_ I hit my head hard enough that I am now starting to see stars. Once again I fall to the floor, my whole body in pain.

_Crrr-unch! _

"_Damn it!" _I lay there on the cold stone floor, one hand clutching my side in pain trying to keep from yelling out, the other holding onto my sword.I knew that sickening crunch could mean only one thing, another rib had been broken.

_Thud....Thud...._ The earthshaking vibrations beneath me were getting stronger... Those creatures were getting closer...

"_Damn it get up! Keep fighting!" _It was no use, I didn't have the strength to move at all... I've fought these creatures three times now; large bumbling, idiotic monsters that knew nothing but how to swing their large hammers and clubs wildly without abandon. Every time I fought them they seemed to get stronger. This is it, I just know it. This is the end. I look up and watch the monsters stumble closer on hands and feet, one of them raising it's hammer over me. I close my eyes, just hoping that it would end quickly but the final blow was never dealt.

Two short, earsplitting whistles came from somewhere off in the distance and the monsters stop where they are and turn to the direction of the mysterious noise. Again the whistle sounded and the monsters start to walk away leaving me lay there in pain. Someone was standing beside me yelling something but I couldn't make out what he was saying- I felt like all my senses were shutting down on me. "I said get up!" The man next to me swings his foot and it hits me in the stomach. It knocks the wind out of me and I bite down on my tongue to keep myself from yelling. The man then grabs my hair and lifts my head up so we are face to face The pain in my side is unbearable and I can my head hurts so badly that I'm having a hard time trying to keep my thoughts straight; my vision's going blurry. "What Filth..." I hear the man mutter as he lets go of my hair and drags me off the floor tying my hand tightly behind my back. I'm forced to stand up but all I really want to do is lay down and never get up. The man pushes me out of the room and down a small, dimly lit hallway filled with prison cells. He stops at one and fumbles with the keys in hands until he finds the one that unlocks the cell in front of me. He pushes me forward roughly and I slam full force into the wall in front of me. The man laughs and closed the cell door with a slam. I fall to the ground, over whelmed by fatigue and pain, to tired to move anymore. The rope that binds my wrists together is uncomfortably tight but I can't do anything about it. I feel something trickling down the side of my face and wonder what it is until I realize that the impact from the wall has cut my head and it is now bleeding. I lay on the hard cold, hard, stone floor, feeling defeated. My muscles burned in protest, a sharp pain went shooting down my side, every time I moved even the slightest bit. Is this what death feels like?

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chapter guys but the next one will be up real soon! I promise! ^-^ Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**0_o I can't believe it!! I'm Updating this story!! :D Enjoy!! ^^**

* * *

**_Zack's POV_**

**

* * *

**

I look down at my phone for what seems like the hundredth time and read his last message.

_'I'm so stupid! I should have known! He never forgets to message me back.'_

I sit crouched behind some shrubs waiting for the distraction to be set of. If there's one thing I hate, it would be waiting and especially at this moment.

"Come on B unit…" The wait is killing me; I can't help but think the worst; Cloud sitting in some small, dark cell, bruised and bloody from the torcher they have put him through. I try to push the thought from my mind.

"Me and my overactive imagination… He'll be fine; he's a bright kid." But I can't shake this feeling that my thoughts are closer to the truth then I want to believe. Minutes later I hear the defining boom from the distraction and alarm bells ringing. Adrenaline rushes through my veins as I spring up from my hiding spot and unsheathe my sword.

"Showtime…"

_'I'll be there soon Cloud…'_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cloud's POV**_

* * *

Alarm bells wake me up; forces me out of my dreamless and painless slumber. I wince in pain as I regain my senses. I try not to move because when I do, pain claws its way through my chest. Chaos and confusion surrounds me as the bells continue to ring; people yell and run around, trying to figure out what is going on. I hear cell doors being thrown open and the Wutai solders yelling.

_'What is going on?'_

That's when I hear my own cell being opened; I look up and watch as a man walks over.

"Get up and put this on!" The solder throws something at me but I can't get up; I'm in too much pain to move. The man groans in annoyance and stands over me.

"Pitiful… Just pitiful! I thought Shin-Ra fighters where stronger that this!" I don't reply. The man holds a green marble sized sphere over me that begins to glow green. I can feel my ribs moving back into place and it hurts; I gasp when I feel them mend together. The man forces me to my feet and grabs the things he threw at me and forces them into my hands. I look down at the bundle; It is a Wutai uniform.

"Go on! Hurry up and change!" He yells angrily; I do as I'm told, afraid of what is happening. I wince at every move I make. Once I am done changing, I am pushed out of the cell and a helmet is forced on my head as I am led down to where a group of Wutai solders are standing. I can tell some of them weren't Wutai solders but other infantrymen; my comrades. Some of them are shaking and looking around franticly and others are trying to stay calm. A man walks up in front of the group,

"Listen up!" Everyone stops what they are doing.

"You are not to say one word to the intruder! You are fighting for Wutai now! Stop the intruder at all costs; do not run away!" I begin to get nervous.

_'Fighting for Wutai? Intruder? What!?'_

The man sends us off and we run; not a clue of what is going on or where we are going. I run through the maze-like fortress with a few other Wutai uniform-clad people; unsure if they are Shin-Ra or Wutai. Some of them have Weapons and others do not. I do not say a word… I am scared. I can hear the sound of yelling and the clang of metal hitting metal and I know that the 'intruder' is close and is taking out Wutai and Shin-Ra solders alike. A part of me wants to run but I know I can't. The yelling and other noises stop; the intruder is getting closer. I can hear footsteps coming closer and I brace myself for a fight as I see the intruder round the corner; I freeze when I see who it is…

**…It's Zack…**

* * *

**GAH! LAME ENDING!! T_T I'm sorry! I just don't have time to make it better! **

**I want to let you all know that I _might_ have to get gid of this FF Account T_T.... Parents don't like Yaoi... xP I'm not sure yet but if I do I'm sorry!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! another update! sorry if I don't update as quickly though... the only way I can update is at school and at my friends house since I'm not allowed on the computer at home -_-" Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Zack's POV_**

**

* * *

**

I run through the Wutai fortress, taking out anyone in my way. I am only concerned about one thing; saving Cloud. I fight through yet another group and continue on. For a while I make my way around without running into anymore troops but when I round the corner, there they are… More Wutai solders. I growl in anger and annoyance before drawing my sword once more. "Why won't you give up!?!" I yell angrily. This group is different though… only some of them have weapons and some seemed frightened but the one in the middle is frozen in place.

"Don't just stand there! Get him!" one of the Wutai solders in the back says before pushing someone forward. Some more Wutai solders follow after him and the one that had yelled at them followed behind the group. I take them out easily; the do not put up a real fight. A solder comes from behind me but I block the blow before it hits me and counter with my own attack and finish him off. I think I have finished them all off until I look ahead of me; there is still one more standing there and he is still frozen in shock. I ready my self to fight; this Wutai solder was not going to stand in my way of saving Cloud.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cloud's POV**_

* * *

I was frozen in shock.

_'The intruder is Zack?!'_

This is not the Zack I know standing in front of me. His cold gaze is fixed on us and his weapon is drawn.

"Why won't you guys give up!?!"

I can tell he's upset by the way he is yelling. The Wutai solder yells at us to get moving and fight but I do not move as the others run at him hesitantly. It is horrible to watch as Zack cuts them down mercilessly; he does not know that he is actually killing his own teammates. In a matter of seconds I am the only one left standing; I am shaking now as he faces me and draws his sword at me once again.

"Defend yourself! I'm not going to fight a unarmed enemy." He says to me. I shake my head because I do not want to fight him. I'm now sure he can't recognize me because of the uniform and helmet.

"I said defend yourself!" he yells at me again.

_'How can I prove to him that it's me?'_

I look up at the walls and see Wutai solders standing above me, watching my every move as I face off with Zack but Zack does not notice them.

_'If I say something or take off my helmet I'll be killed but…'_

I had to fight Zack; it is my only choice of showing him who I really am. I pick up a spear that is lying beside me and ready myself to fight. Instantly Zack rushes at me and swings down on me but I bring the spear up in time to block and swing at him with the blunt end, making sure to miss. Zack continues to swing at me quickly and ruthlessly, this time landing cut on my chest and arms but still I do not fight back; I refuse to hurt him. He kicks at me and I am sent flying backwards and I hit the ground hard which knocks the breath out of me. I lay on the ground helplessly as Zack walks towards me with his sword raised.

_'Do something!!'_

I do the only think I can do, not worried about if I was going to be killed by the Wutai solders above me.

"Z-Zack…" I say breathlessly before he can bring the sword down on me and he freezes; It seems to have worked.

* * *

**MUAHAHA Cliffhanger!!! :D**

**Well... I really hope that my parents don't find out about this since I'm updating behind their backs.... I'm taking a real risk but I think it's worth it! ^-^; I only get an hour on the computer every other day at school so that is why the chapters are so short ^_^;; please forgive me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm on a role! :D even if the chapters are a little short ." Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Zack's POV_**

**

* * *

**

Just as I am about to finish the last solder off I hear him say my name and I freeze.

"W-What?"

'How does he know my name?'

"Z-Zack… Pl-Please"

The voice is all too familiar; my eyes widen in shock.

"Cloud!?"

_'It can't be!'_

The solder and tries to sit up and when he does his helmet falls off. It _is _Cloud. I am horrified at the sight of him; he's bruised and all cut up and most of it was my fault.

"C-Cloud! W-Why are you dressed as a Wutai solder?! I'm sorry I-" I am stopped short when I hear yelling above me; Wutai solders are on the wall and some drop down.

"Kill them! Kill them both! Don't let them get away!" The solders keep coming. There are too many for me to take on by myself so I scoop up Cloud quickly and start to run; I have to get out of here fast. I am too quick for the Wutai solders and I outrun them to the helicopter. I get in with the bloodied blond in my arms and the helicopter takes off._**

* * *

**_

_**Cloud's POV**_

* * *

My vision is going blurry as Zack runs through the Wutai Fortress with me. It is getting harder and harder to keep conscious but I am determined to stay awake. Soon I hear the sound of whirling blades and I am lifted up onto the helicopter.

"Cloud?... Cloud please, answer me!" Zack is sitting by my side; I turn my head to look at him but I can't see him clearly. I slowly move to grab his hand.

"Z-Zack… I knew… You'd come."

I smile weakly up at him.

"I'm sorry Cloud… So sorry. I-I should have known… I should have gotten here sooner."

Regret and sadness fills his words. I lift my hand and place it on his cheek.

"You c-came…. th-that's all that mat…ters."

"But you're hurt and it's my fault!"

Pain his making it harder to breathe; I close my eyes and my breath hitches.

"I-I just need some r-rest… Th-then I'll be f-fine."

I let my hand slip from his cheek but he catches it before it falls to my side.

"Hey," Zack says softly, his voice thick with worry, "just hang in there and stay awake a bit longer. When we get back you can rest all you want okay?"

I can't keep myself awake any longer.

"Just a few minutes Za…ck." And with this I let myself slip into unconscious.

"Cloud, Cloud! Please, wake up!" I can hear Zack Pleading but I can't respond. I'm too far gone.

* * *

**Cliffhangers again? :] I bet you all hate me right now but please, don't kill me! D: I don't get enough time on the computer anymore .'' **

**Sorry to say but only a few chapters left! Should I make a sequal? :) I need ideas though so if you have one send it to me! I know someone does :] and I would love to hear them! **

**Read and Review plz! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**The plot bunnies are comming for me 0_o *Grabs carrots* **

* * *

**_Zack's POV_**

**

* * *

**

Cloud closes his eyes and his hand starts to fall to his side and I catch it. He is breathing but only faintly and I begin to worry even more.

"Cloud, Cloud! Please, wake up!" I plead but it is no use, he does not respond. I hold the sickly pale and bloody blond close to me as I fight back tears.

"We have to get going NOW!" I yell to the pilot anxiously. "We need to get him some help!" I do nothing but look down at Cloud sadly.

"I'm sorry Cloud… I'm sorry…" I repeat over and over again; I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up and see Tsang looking down at me.

"Zack… calm down. We'll be back in Midgar soon." Tsang is the only person who knows how I feel about Cloud.

"Not soon enough Tsang! He's bleeding to death and you want me to calm down?" I yell angrily but he doesn't flinch.

"You getting upset won't help anything."

"It… It's MY fault that he's hurt this badly… I can't help but be upset. He may die… Because of me…" I turn away from Tsang and look down at Cloud, letting my bangs cover my face to hide the tears that are threatening to overflow.

"I know he's your friend-"

He-He's more… than that." The words tumble from my lips before I even know what I'm saying. "I…I…" My voice is wavering. "I… love him."

"I know you do Zack but you can't worry. You have to believe that he will make it or otherwise he won't."

I nod. "I will, For Cloud." I say right before the Helicopter lands.

"I called for the paramedics to meet us here. They'll take Cloud to the hospital. Here they come now."

The paramedics start to come in and lift Cloud onto a stretcher.

"I'm going with him." I say to one of the paramedics. He shakes his head and looks at me sadly.

"I'm sorry but you can't do that." He says before running off with Cloud; they put him in the ambulance and I run after them and hop in the ambulance. "I'm not going to leave him!"

"I'm sorry sir but you can not do this." He says again as he pushes me out and closes the door before the ambulance drives off.

"WAIT!" I start to run off after them but Tsang holds me back. "LET ME GO!"

"Zack! Calm down! There's nothing you can do now, All we can do is wait." I stop struggling to get free of Tsang's grasp and he lets go of me. I can fight back tears any longer; I fall to the ground, my hands covering my face, and cry.

_'Cloud, Please don't leave me!'_

* * *

**Sorry for not updating on Wensday ^_^;; I actually had to do work in my free period. Hope you liked! **

**Thank you Dragi for the good sequal idea! ^-^ I would love to hear form more of you though! i know you have some ideas! xP**

_***~*~*~*~*~***_

**Reviews are love and chocolate chip cookies! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I win evil plot bunnies! for now.... xD enjoy! **

* * *

**_Cloud's POV_**

**

* * *

**

Darkness

That's all I can see around me. The pain that was coursing through me just minutes ago is gone; I do not feel a thing.

_'Where am I? Am I dead?'_ I think to myself. Even though I cannot see anything I hear the faint sound of sirens and voices.

_**"I won't leave him!" **_That voice is unmistakable.

_'Zack!'_ I try to call out to him but no sound escapes my mouth. I hear other unrecognizable voices around me but I ignore them and try to concentrate on Zack's voice but, I can't hear him anymore.

_'Where is he?'_ I need him more that anything right now.

_'I wish I could see you Zack… Even if it is for the last time; I don't want you to feel guilty.'_ Drowsiness is washing over me once again and I do not fight it this time.

_'I'm sorry Zack… For not getting the chance to say goodbye.'_ I think to myself as I drift off; the voices around me fading out.

* * *

**_Zack's POV_**

* * *

After the paramedics rush off with Cloud, Tseng calls for a car to take us to the hospital; neither of us says anything on the way there. The drive feels like it lasts forever and I can't sit still. When we get there and park Tseng turns to look at me but I am already out of the car and running into the hospital.

"Miss Can you tell me where Cloud Strife is being kept?" I ask the nurse that is behind the lobby desk anxiously.

"Strife?" She repeats as she types something into the computer in front of her. "Mr. Strife is in intensive care right now and not doing well either. He is not allowed visitors at the moment sir." She tells me. I pull out my I.D and show it to her.

"As a SOLIDER 1st class I have the privilege to enter, so can you please tell me what room he is in?" The nurse shakes her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fair, not even SOLIDER are allowed in at the moment, he's in critical condition and too weak to have visitors…." She pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry to say but, the doctors don't know if he'll even make it." My heart sinks when I hear that.

"But, that's why I need to be with him! He's my- my best friend!" The nurse looks at me sadly again but doesn't say anything. I want to rush out of the lobby and look for Cloud's room, but I would be causing trouble and I don't want to do that so I wait impatiently for until Tseng comes in. "Tseng! Can't you do something about this? I have to see him…" I look at him hopefully and he nods.

"I'll do what I can." I watch as he walks to the desk and begins to talk to her; I'm sure she's saying the same thing to him as she did to me. When he shows her his I.D She nods and Tseng motions for me to come over.

"I can let you see him, but only for a short time." I nod and thank her before turning to Tseng and shooting a weak smile at him.

"Thanks." Tseng nods but does not say anything.

"Follow me Mr. Fair." The nurse says to me and I follow her. I am silent as we walk down the hallways to Cloud's room; when we get there she turns and looks at me. "You really feel something for this boy don't you?" I bite my lip and don't respond. "I can tell by the way you insisted on seeing him. I really hope he makes it through." She smiles at me and then opens the door before leaving and I walk in, pulling the door closed behind me. I know that Cloud was in bad shape but I am still shocked at the sight of him; he has IV's all over him and an oxygen machine as well. The deep cuts had been stitched up and bandaged to stop the bleeding but he is still very pale. I walk over to his bed and sit down next to him and take his hand in mine.

"Cloud…" my voice wavers as I speak. I don't know if he can hear me but I talk to him anyways. "I'm so sorry Cloud. This is all my fault… I should have come sooner, and then you wouldn't be in this condition. I'm never going to be able to forgive myself for hurting you. I just hope you can pull through." I sit there and look down at Cloud for a moment, not having anything else to say. "I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

**Woot! Longest chapter so far! ^^ 1,008 words xD I hope you liked it! I haven't had much time to write or type since I have softball everyday .'' first JV game comming up! ^^ I'm so excited!**

**And I'm sorry for the lame ending! But I'm trying to stretch out the story... I don't want it to end! T_T**

**I would love to hear from more of you though! I know you have some ideas! xP**

_***~*~*~*~*~***_

**Reviews are love! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay i conbined two chapters... and at the ned ther's a preview so enjoy!**

* * *

**_Cloud's POV_**

**

* * *

**

_"I don't know what I would do without you…"_

I can hear a voice next to me for some reason; the person who's talking is holding my hand too. Their voice and touch is so familiar to me. Slowly things start coming into focus around me. It looks like I'm in a hospital room, but I don't have a clue of how I got here. I turn my head just a little bit to see who is sitting next to me, wincing in pain as I do. A familiar raven-haired male is who is next to me and I smile slightly when I see him.

"Z-Zack?" my statement sounds more like a question since my voice is barely audible. Zack snaps his head up in attention and his grip on my hand tightens.

"Cloud! You're awake." I can hear the relief in his voice as well as see it in his eyes; I am relived as well, now that he is here. I start to sit up, ignoring the pain that racks my body every time I make the slightest movement, but the IV's and oxygen tube is keeping me from sitting up completely so I start to pull them off; I want to feel Zack wrap his arms around me to keep me safe.

"Cloud stop! You can't do that… just lay down and save you're strength." Zack grabs my hand to stop me, a pained expression on his face. He tries to get me to lay back down but I hold onto his arm tightly, refusing to lay down. I shake my head meekly.

"No… I'm f-fine Zack…" My voice is barely a whisper; it hurts to even breathe. Zack looks at me with a very serious expression; I know he doesn't believe me at all.

"No you're not Cloud! Just look at yourself You're in critical condition so don't you even try to act like you're okay. Please Cloud… lay back down." This time I do what he asks, my whole body trembling with the effort of holding myself up. The steady but faint beeping coming from the heart monitor is the only sound that fills the room. Neither of us know what to say. After a few moments, I am the one to break the silence.

"Thank you Zack… For coming for me…" I say quietly. Zack is looking down at the bed, his bangs covering his face and he doesn't look up when he responds.

"If I would have known… If I wouldn't have attacked you at Wutai, then… then you wouldn't be here now. We could be back at Shin-Ra. I'm the one who caused all this." His voice is faltering as he speaks.

"Zack, it isn't your fault. You didn't know it was me so you have nothing to regret. All that matters is that we got out. Besides… This place is way better then the barracks." I say with a light laugh, hoping to get Zack to lighten up but it doesn't work.

"It's no laughing matter Cloud." I hate seeing Zack like this; I want to be able to wrap my arms around him to tell him everything is going to be alright but I'm sure Zack will stop me again and I don't have any energy to try it again so I settle for reaching out and gently placing my hand on his leg.

"Zack, stop worrying. What happened there is behind us now and we can't change it." Zack looks at me but doesn't smile. He brushes some stray bangs out of my face and starts to lean down but stops when someone knocks at the door. A nurse opens the door and looks at Zack.

"Mr. Fair, I'm sorry but visiting time is over." I bite my lip and shrink back into the bed nervously as I watch the nurse walk over. Zack starts to get up; his hand slips from mine and my heart starts racing. I sit up franticly and grab his hand quickly; the IV's and tubes around me lurch forward, threatening to tip over and the heart monitor starts beeping franticly.

"NO!" I yell as loudly as I can; and the nurse rushes towards me.

" Please! Calm down!" Zack sits back down next to me.

"Relax Cloud, relax…" I wrap my arms around him and burry my face in his chest, breathing hard; tears begin to fall from my eyes and I grip into his shirt tightly.

"Zack… P-please don't leave... m-me… I-I need y-you." I say shakily. I didn't want him to leave; I needing him to stay here and protect me.

"Mr. Strife.. You're not stable enough-"

"I Don't C-care!" I yell, my voice muffled by Zack's shirt.

"Cloud please calm down" Zack says as he strokes my hair; I start to feel calmer and the heart monitor starts to slow down as well. Yelling had made it harder to breathe; I feel like I can't get enough air. All the energy I had left drains from me and I feel weak. Zack helps me lay down on the bed and his hand slips from mine again.

"Za-" Zack stops my protest.

"Shhh… I'll be right back. I need to talk to the nurse outside I promise it will only be a second."

Relunctly I nd and watch as he leave the room with the nurse, closing the door behind him. I feel traped in this room; just like in Wutai.

* * *

Zack's POV

* * *

I walk out of the room with the nurse, glance at Cloud one last time before closing the door. Before I get a chance to speak the nurse cuts me off.

"Mr. Fair, I know you are worried about him but you can't stay." I shake my head and give her a serious look.

"Miss, I know Cloud isn't supposed to have visitors but you saw how hw reacted when I tried to leave. He's gone through a lot and he needs me!"

"But sir-" I cut her off before she can protest.

"Do you really want to take me away from him?" I bite my lip and watch her as she stands quietly for a moment.

"Fine," she sighs "but if anything happens or goes wrong, you must leave. We can't have you in the way." I flash a grateful smile at her and nod.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you very much."

"I will be back in a few minutes to check up on Mr. Strife so I will have to ask for you to leave while I do so."

"Okay." The nurse opens the door and I walk in, closing the door behind me before I walk over to Cloud. He looks tense and apprehensive and quickly turns his attention to the door when it closes.

"It's okay Cloud, it's just me." I reassure him as I sit next to him; as soon as I sit down he reaches out and grasps my hand. "You okay?" I ask him softly and he nods.

"Now I am." We sit silently in the small hospital room just enjoying the time together until we hear a knock on the door and the nurse walks in.

"Mr. Fair, if you could leave for a moment while I check up on Mr. Strife." Cloud's grip tightens on my hand and I can hear him whimper softly. I look down at him and see him looking back up at me fretfully. I stand up and ruffle his golden spikes playfully.

"Sorry, but it's the only way they'll let me stay with you. It'll be quick and I'll be waiting right outside until she's done, I promise."

"O-okay" Cloud says shakily as he nods and I exit the room and wait for the nurse to finish.

_***~*~*~*~*~***_

* * *

Here's the preview!

* * *

Zack has to leave the room once again, leaving me alone with the nurse. My heart is racing as I watch the nurse carefully; the heart monitor gives away how nervous I am.

"It's alright sweetie… I'm just here to check up on you. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" I don't answer her. "Are you in any pain?" Again, I stay silent as I continue to watch her move around the room. "Please, we can't help you if you don't talk to us. We're here to help you hun." Silence fills the room again and she sighs before writing something down on a clipboard that she's carrying. "Well then… Let's check those stitches of yours to see if they're holding up; you've been moving around quite a lot." She walks over to my side and I flinch away from her. My eyes widen in terror as she reaches for my shirt and starts to lift it up in order to check my stitches on my chest.

"No No No!" I yell. The white hospital walls melt away to reveal the stone walls of the Wutai cell. My injuries are gone and I'm sitting on the ground with my hands tied in front of me. The rope that binds my wrists is so tight that my hands feel numb. I fumble uselessly with the rope, trying to free myself. I can hear screaming coming from another cell; the blood-curdling scream sends chills down my spine.

'What's going on? What are they doing?'

I hear voices coming closer to my cell. I know they're coming for me next, but I'm not going to give up without a fight; I'll show them the strength of future SOLDIER. I can hear the voices outside of my cell now and I stop struggling with my restraints and listen to their conversation.

"Hey you can have the Blondie over here!

'They're talking about me'

"He doesn't look like he'll put up much of a fight."

'What's that supposed to mean?'

"True, he's definitely the runt, but I like it when they fight back." The two people laugh and I clench my fists tightly.

'Think I won't put up a fight? Well you're dead wrong.'

I am ready to fight back; I want to get out of this place.

"I plan on having some fun though"

"I'll leave you to it then." Footsteps fade out before the cell door slams open. I don't look up as he walks towards me.

"heh… Shin-Ra's really lowered their standards; sending weaklings like you and your group in to fight us."

"Shut Up!" I yell lifting my head to glare at him. A disgusting smirk plays on his lips.

"Ahhh… So little Blondie does have some fight in him, even if he is a runt." He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks harshly, forcing me to look him in the eyes; my scalp is burning and I stifle a gasp. He looks down at me with a hungry gaze. "I love it when they fight though. It makes them more fun to play with."

I knew what he meant by 'play' and I start to struggle to free myself from his grasp.

"Let go… you pervert!"

'Slap!'

The gloved hand of the soldier strikes me across the face hard and fast, leaving an angry red welt on my cheek. His gaze changes from lust-filled to furious anger in seconds.

"Watch your mouth! You should think before you speak; you're in no position to name call."

* * *

**OHhhh! Poor Cloudie!!! xPP**

**Reviews are love! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yaya! update! be happy you got one though... I hurt my wrist but I'm typing through the pain!! xD my updates might be slower untill my wrist heals.**

* * *

**_Cloud's POV_**

**

* * *

**

Zack has to leave the room once again, leaving me alone with the nurse. My heart is racing as I watch the nurse carefully; the heart monitor gives away how nervous I am.

"It's alright sweetie… I'm just here to check up on you. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" I don't answer her. "Are you in any pain?" Again, I stay silent as I continue to watch her move around the room. "Please, we can't help you if you don't talk to us. We're here to help you hun." Silence fills the room again and she sighs before writing something down on a clipboard that she's carrying. "Well then… Let's check those stitches of yours to see if they're holding up; you've been moving around quite a lot." She walks over to my side and I flinch away from her. My eyes widen in terror as she reaches for my shirt and starts to lift it up in order to check my stitches on my chest.

"No No No!" I yell. The white hospital walls melt away to reveal the stone walls of the Wutai cell. My injuries are gone and I'm sitting on the ground with my hands tied in front of me. The rope that binds my wrists is so tight that my hands feel numb. I fumble uselessly with the rope, trying to free myself. I can hear screaming coming from another cell; the blood-curdling scream sends chills down my spine.

'What's going on? What are they doing?'

I hear voices coming closer to my cell. I know they're coming for me next, but I'm not going to give up without a fight; I'll show them the strength of future SOLDIER. I can hear the voices outside of my cell now and I stop struggling with my restraints and listen to their conversation.

"Hey you can have the Blondie over here!

'They're talking about me'

"He doesn't look like he'll put up much of a fight."

'What's that supposed to mean?'

"True, he's definitely the runt, but I like it when they fight back." The two people laugh and I clench my fists tightly.

'Think I won't put up a fight? Well you're dead wrong.'

I am ready to fight back; I want to get out of this place.

"I plan on having some fun though"

"I'll leave you to it then." Footsteps fade out before the cell door slams open. I don't look up as he walks towards me.

"heh… Shin-Ra's really lowered their standards; sending weaklings like you and your group in to fight us."

"Shut Up!" I yell lifting my head to glare at him. A disgusting smirk plays on his lips.

"Ahhh… So little Blondie does have some fight in him, even if he is a runt." He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks harshly, forcing me to look him in the eyes; my scalp is burning and I stifle a gasp. He looks down at me with a hungry gaze. "I love it when they fight though. It makes them more fun to play with."

I knew what he meant by 'play' and I start to struggle to free myself from his grasp.

"Let go… you pervert!"

'Slap!'

The gloved hand of the soldier strikes me across the face hard and fast, leaving an angry red welt on my cheek. His gaze changes from lust-filled to furious anger in seconds.

"Watch your mouth! You should think before you speak; you're in no position to name call."

"I thought you liked it when they fought back!" I retorted bitterly. Another slap.

There's a difference between fighting back and back-talking my little toy; I love it when they struggle to get free. It's so…" the soldier leans in close; I can feel his breath on y neck as he speaks.

"Delicious."

"I'm not your toy you perverted bastard!" I yell furiously as I try to kick out to get away from him; I end up kicking his shin and he recoils. I smirk to myself but my victory is short lived; the next thing I know I am picked up and slammed against the cell wall by the enraged soldier. My back is against the wall and he has pinned me against it with my hands held above my head.

"Tsk, tsk. There's that name-calling again. Perhaps you should listen to me when I say you shouldn't backtalk. You're my toy you got that? Toys can be broken very easily you know." The soldier says as he pulls something from his pocket; I keep fighting and kicking trying to make contact again, anything that would make him let go of me.

"Let go! Don't touch me!" I look down at what he pulled from his pocket; it's a syringe filled with some sort of clear liquid.

"Hmmm… I hate using this, but if you're gonna keep kicking like this then I guess I have no choice." He forcefully stabs the needle through my shirt; it rips through the cloth and into my arm and I feel a searing heat where it makes contact with my skin.

"This is a special toxin that paralyzes the nerves. Don't worry though, it's not fatal." I begin to worry now; I can feel myself falling slowly as he speaks; I can't hold myself up any longer. He holds me up against the wall still. He's smirking at me.

"There… Now we can have some fun…"

* * *

**Okay don't kill me!! *hides* I'm such a meanie! and i stoped this chapter short cuz i didn't know how to write the next part.... but i'm sure you all know whats going on... right? if you don't you'll find out what happened to poor Cloudie soon xP **

**On another note... Thank you all so much for the wonderfull reviews! 26!! ^_^ i know thats not hat many but it is to me! i loove seeing new reviews (to me reviews are better that alerts and favorites xDD) **

**Reviews are love! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not dead!! ^_^ i've just been MEGA busy lately with softball and such... and the teachers have been piling on the homework meaning i actually have to use my free period as a study hall -_-'' anyways enjoy the next chappie!! :D**

* * *

**_Zack's POV_**

**

* * *

**

I pace outside of cloud's room as I wait for the nurse to finish checking up on him. I think back on Cloud's outburst from moments ago. I want to know what happened to him that made him so jumpy and scared. I'm too lost in my thoughts to notice that someone had entered the waiting room.

"Zack, stop acting so restless and come sit down." I turn around to see Tsang sitting calmly on one of the chairs. "You're only working yourself up." I sigh in defeat and go to sit on a chair next to the Turk.

"I can't help it Tsang… I don't want to leave him, not after his outburst…" I slouch in my seat, my leg bouncing up and down from my anxious foot tapping. Tsang looks at me curiously.

"Outburst?" I forgot he hadn't been there when it had happened.

"Yeah… when the nurse came for me and I tried to leave, he sort of… freaked out. He started begging me to stay; he looked so afraid, like he was in danger again. The nurse said the only way I could stay with him is if I left the room during his checkups."

"Ah.. I see." Tsang says emotionlessly. I look down at the floor and let my bangs cover my face so he can't see the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I don't know why he would even want to be with me though."

"Zack…" Tsang tries to stop me but I ignore him.

"I'm the one who attacked him." The anger is welling up inside me; I hate myself for attacking Cloud, for not being able to protect him.

"Zack."

"He must hate me!" My voice raises now. "I don't deserve-"

"Zack!" I look up quickly, interrupted by Tsang's raised voice. "Zack, Cloud doesn't hate you, believe me. Why else would he want you to stay with him? He needs you Zack, and you need to be strong for him." I stare at him for a moment in surprise. He sounds like he truly does care; a change from his normal cool and professional self. I can't help but chuckle at this.

"What?" the Turk asks in confusion.

"I guess Turks do have hearts after all. Cloud and I never thought it was possible." Tsang smirked at my statement. "Thanks Tsang."

"AHHH!" Seconds after I speak, a loud cry comes from Cloud's room; I jump up from my seat and try to rush into the room but I am held back by Tsang.

"Zack, don't." Another scream come from the room and this time I tear myself from Tsang's grasp and burst into the room to see Cloud half sitting, half lying down on the bed, his blue eyes wild and frantic; his gaze looked distant and far off though. I push past the nurse who hadn't noticed me until then; she reaches out and grabs my arm to keep me from reaching Cloud.

"Sir! You can't-" I turn around and face her before she can protest; she lets go of my arm and stands in stunned silence as I make my way over to Cloud's side.

"NO! No! No! Get_ Get away!" I stop dead in my tracks when Cloud yells at me.

"Cloud?..." I take another step towards him and extend my hand but he recoils away from me and yells again; I pull my hand back.

"D-Don't touch m-me!" He's crying now; tears fall from his pale blue eyes and his voice is cracking as he yells.

"Cloud, what's wrong? It's just me, Zack!"

I say panicky, but he only tries to move farther away.

"St-Sto-Stop! Just g-get aw-away! No-not ag-again…Please!" I am frozen to the spot; I want to do something but I don't know what to do.

'He needs me.'

'No, he doesn't want to be near you.'

'Something's not right.'

'He hates you.'

'I have to do something. I can't just stand here.' I argue with myself before doing the first thing I can think of that might calm the frantic blond down. I sit down next to him on the bed , pull him close to me and wrap my arms around him, ignoring his pitiful attempt to free himself; his face is twisted into a pained expression.

"L-Let g-go! Don-Don't touch m-me…. Not a-again…" Choked sobs die down into pitiful whimpers of protest and Cloud stops struggling to get free. After a few minutes he slowly looks up at me with wide eyes. "Z-Zack…" he stammers, his dull blue eyes still filled with tears; he grasps my shirt desperately and buried his face in my shirt as he starts to sob uncontrollably.

"Shhh… It's okay Cloud, I'm here for ya… Shhh…" I hold onto the blond tightly who is crying heavily into my shirt. I run my free hand through the mass of blond spikes to try to get Cloud to calm down. I watch warily as the nurse walks towards us; I don't want Cloud to freak out again. I half expect her to tell me that I have to leave but she doesn't. she leans in and whispers to me.

"Talk to him. You're the only one he'll open up to." And with that she leaves the room. I watch as she leaves; the only sound that can be heard is the muffled cries and whimpers of Cloud.

"It's gonna be okay Cloud, I'm right here. It's only me; you're safe now." I say softly as I try to reassure him. He looks up at me once again; his eyes look dull and lifeless and it kills me to see him like this.

"Z-Zack…" his voice is barely a whisper. "I-I was so scared… It H-hurt so m-much…"

"Cloud… babe… can you tell me what happened? I want to help you…" I ask softly. Cloud bites his lip and tears form in his eyes again before he speaks again.

"I-I… Was… R-Raped…"

* * *

**O_O OH NOES! wait... I knew that already . Plz dont kill me *dodges buster swords and other weapons* It'll get better i swear!!! **

**Reviews are 3 ^_^**


End file.
